thehouseofanubisfandomcom-20200213-history
Clues
'The First Clue' Location: In the attic, behind a panel in the wall on a portrait. It can only be accessed by using Nina's locket. Riddle: None Nina and Fabian go up to the attic and find this painting. Fabian discovers a small set of heiroglyphics in the bottom left corner. Answer: The heiroglyphics mean "underneath the eighth stair". Nina takes her toolbox and her and Fabian pry open the eighth board on the steps. There is a key under it. 'The Second Clue' Location: In the attic, in a box hidden behind a panel. Riddle: None Nina and Fabian go up to the attic to figure out what the key is for. They find a locked box and use the key to open it. Inside, they find three phonographic cylinders and a puzzle shaped like a hexagon, which is actuall a combination box which can only be opened by the right combonation. When they play the cylinder's they hear a little girls voice on them Answer: The cylinders are the recorded diary of Sarah Frobisher-Smythe. The hexagon is a puzzle that contains a clue. It can only be opened with the correct combination. 'The Third Clue' Location: Already obtained. Riddle: "When daytime ends at midday, through tears of glass the eye shall see." Answer: Fabian drops the hexagon on the ground and it opens, revealing the riddle shown above. Sunset is when daytime ends. A stain glass window in the attic is a picture of a sunset. "Through tears of glass" refers to the chandelier hanging over the banister. At sunset, a beam of light shines through the stain glass and the chandelier downstairs. Fabian stands under the stain glass, and Nina stands under the chandelier. A green beam of light shines down on the chandelier and points to a panel in the den. Nina opens it with her locket, and another puzzle piece is inside. It is long and skinny, and is very colorful. 'The Fourth Clue' Location: A panel in the kitchen of Anubis House. Riddle: "Ket is the place to find, and there in the flames you must look behind." Answer: Nina tests her theory of the next clue being hidden inside the puzzle piece, and asks Fabian to open it. Inside, there is the riddle shown above. Amber finds the meaning of "ket" in an Egyptian dictionary. It translates to "fire or place of fire". The Sibuna Club ends up opening an old "oven" with Nina's necklace, which happens to be a secret passage way to the cellar. In the cellar, there is an old tethering ring with flames painted above it. Fabian pulls the ring off of the wall, revealing numbers on the inside of the ring. 'The Fifth Clue' Location: The tethering ring claimed from the cellar. Riddle: None Answer: Fabian messes around with the numbers on the tethering ring, and notices that the most used numbers are 1, 9, and 2. Anubis House was given its name in 1922. There is a painting of the Frobisher-Smythes in the den with "1922" written on it. Behind the painting, under the stairs, Nina and Fabian find the next clue. 'The Sixth Clue' Location: Behind the painting of the Frobisher-Smythe's under the stairs. Riddle: "Belethered and clasped, look in the place where yesterday always follows tomorrow." Answer: In the dictionary, the word "yesterday" is found after the word "tomorrow". Nina finds an Arabic dictionary, which is opened with her necklace. Inside, there is another riddle written inside a hollowed out section in invisible ink. Nina shines a flashlight on it and reveals the riddle. 'The Seventh Clue' Location: The Arabic dictionary. Riddle: "Under the eyes of Horus a globe and hollow lie, two right for eternity, and just one left to die." Answer: On the banister, the Eye of Horus is carved into it. There are two globe-shaped decorations at the foot of the stairs. Fabian and Nina turn the globe twice to the right, but not to the left, because if it is turned to the left the banister is locked and can never be opened. There is a puzzle piece hooked to the bottom of the ball. Victor finds Fabian and Nina and takes the piece from them. 'The Eighth Clue' Location: The puzzle piece taken by Victor. Riddle: "My father's father stands tall, his hands turn circles around Isis and Osiris and Horus the son reveals me." Answer: Nina takes the puzzle piece from Victor's safe during the school play. She inputs Sarah's astrology numbers in the side of the piece, and it opens. Fabian figures out that "my father's father" means "grandfather", and Osiris, Horus, and Isis make a triangle at three o'clock. Fabian goes to the grandfather clock in Anubis House and turns it to three o'clock. It is empty, because Victor had already taken the piece out of it. 'The Tenth Clue' Location: Inside the telescope in Anubis House. Riddle: "To find the secrets of the past, you must look beyond this world through glass." Answer: 'This means to look inside the telescope (through glass) at the moon (beyond the world). When it is positioned a certain way at the full moon, another riddle is revealed. 'The Eleventh Clue Location: Inside the telescope when focused on the full moon. Riddle: "Unleash the power, light your way. Find the demisphere hidden below." Answer: In the demisphere under the chandelier. When Nina opens it, a piece of paper and another puzzle piece fall out. 'The Twelfth Clue' Location: Corbierre's neck. Riddle: "Inside the core of my enemie's pride is where the final relic hides." Answer: The "enemie's pride" is Corbierre, who is also referred to as Victor's "pride and joy". Nina wrings the stuffed bird's neck and finds a small, bottle cap shaped puzzle piece with "END" written on it. 'The Treasure' Final Solution: A ll seven puzzle pieces are actually pieces of the Cup of Ankh, also known as the Ankh Pieces. When put together by the Chosen One on a special date, they form the cup. Nina successfully puts the cup together. When the Elixir of Life is drank from the cup, the person is granted eternal life, but someone else must die for them to obtain it. Rufus drinks from the cup thinking he has gained eternal life, but it was actually the fake elixir that Fabian found in the cellar.